


Misintent

by ShippyBich



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyBich/pseuds/ShippyBich
Summary: And as Satan's weakness was The Almighty God, Damien's weakness was little Pip Pirrup, not near as powerful but just as effective. Because while The Lord was Satan's weakness because of his hate for him, Pip was Damien's weakness because of his love for him.





	Misintent

**Author's Note:**

> My first time really writing in the South Park fandom (definitely not my first time reading in it), so I figured why not fetch some Dip for the party. Yes, I know that pun fucking sucked, no regrets.  
> EDIT: I had to change some things in the story because ao3 kept reloading and deleting chunks I wrote in it. So if you're rereading and you notice some differences, that was just me tweaking it so it made more sense! Thanks for understanding!

_"No, I can't think about him like that, it would never work. Eventually I'd lose him."_

_"You could still manipulate him to want you. Satan was able to get Eve to eat that apple. Just have him be Eve, and you be the apple."_

_"But that ruined her life, and the lives of everyone else."_

_"You're Satan's son, why do you care about that? You don't need love when you have power. You don't need him to love you, you need him to want you. It's an obsession, a desire, not love."_

Sometimes bad had good intent behind it, and this was the case with Damien. He felt like he had angels and demons arguing back and forth in his head. Being the son of Satan, it was expected for him to naturally choose the demons side. But all religion had aspects with flaws, and Christianity's was Damien Thorn's not-completely-evil-heart.

And as Satan's weakness was The Almighty God, Damien's weakness was little Pip Pirrup, not near as powerful but just as effective. Because while The Lord was Satan's weakness because of his hate for him, Pip was Damien's weakness because of his love for him.

He remembered Pip was the only kid who had treated him like a friend at school. All the other kids either treated him like he didn't exist, or constantly taunted him. No wonder his father wanted to cause havoc among all humanity. But Pip was different.

At first when Pip had talked to him, he figured that he was just some popular kid who felt sorry for him. But to his joy when he learned that Pip was bullied too! He had met someone who was drastically different from himself, but exactly the same.

Of course, Damien knew that he probably had developed some homosexual tendencies overtime, thanks to homosexuality being considered a sin, and his father being no one other than the definition of sin himself. Combine that with his father always looking for love, which to Damien's misfortune, a trait he had also received. It was a double blow to him, and he couldn't fight back.

Love, no matter who it be with, was just a distraction from gaining power. True power and true love could never both be acheived, as they got in the way of each other's motives. And unlike hate, power has always been desired along with love, making them impossible to quench equally.

Damien wanted power, but love was his distraction. And that distraction happened to have taken the form of Pip Pirrup.

So in a desperate attempt to get rid of his distraction, Damien tried acting like he didn't actually care about Pip. But instead of guiding Damien back to the main road, it only made him travel farther off on the side street. 

At that point Damien had started questioning his morals. Or rather, his lack of morals. He knew he was more evil like than the Dark Prince himself, and he had planned to keep it that way. He had always known the phrase 'love conquered all', but that's all he thought it was: a phrase. Damien never thought love could wriggle its way into his twisted soul and straighten it out.

So as a last attempt to regain the power he once had, he did something to Pip that he thought would surely make him hate him forever.

It was on the day of that fat boy's birthday party. Damien and Pip were sitting on the sidewalk, when Damien had mentioned something about everyone being at the party, to which Pip responded that it was a big event and that he sometimes enjoyed sitting on the other side of the fence and pretending he was there.

Damien's eyes softened. "The other kids have always hated you?"

Pip had said yes, mentioning that he thought they made fun of the fat boy too, but liked the kid because he made fun of him.

That was when Damien had the idea. He knew it was rotten and selfish, but he was sure it would make Pip hate him forever if he acted on it. So he shot a fake grin to assure himself that he was still the son of the Devil and could  _do this_ , and dragged Pip off to the fat boy's party.

When they got there, they were nastily told that they weren't invited. Pip tried to explain that he had warned Damien of that beforehand, but Damien had cut him off.

"Wait a minute! Give me a chance. I want to do something special for your party."

Damien's black eyes fired up and his pointer finger turned a sheering orange from heat. With his "wish" fully in mind, he touched Pip on the shoulder.

The ground opened up in front of the British boy, and demons came out and starting to grab him.

Pip looked terrified as their sharp clawed black hands were upon him. Damien wanted to look away, but he would blow his cover, so he stood there, his fake grin returning.

Suddenly Pip screamed as he was launched up into the air. He yelped as fireworks went off, realizing that they were coming from himself.

The kids stared in awe for a few seconds, then started to applaud him. They had switched from bullies to buddies in a matter of seconds. Damien thought of it as rather shallow, but he had essentially turned his only true friend into a living firecracker in the hopes of making his stupid feelings for him finally go away. He knew he had no room to judge them, when he was worse then them all. However, his moment of silent shame was interupted when the fat kid had invited him to come along with them to watch Jesus and his father fight, to which Damien had replied with a yes, trying to avoid thinking about how his plan had helped him, but felt like it had hurt him so much more...

What he would have given to go back in time and change what he did. But that was a long time ago. Damien saw no use in dwelling on it. 

That was until he learned that Pip had died.

This was his chance! His chance to reconcile with Pip, his chance to rebuild their relationship that he had so recklessly knocked down!

But one person couldn't get anywhere with constructing something that big. It took a team of workers to do that. Damien realized that even though he regretted what he had done, his plan had most likely been successful. Pip probably did hate him now.

**

"Satan?" Damien asked.

"You know you can call me dad every once and a while, right? Anyways, what is it?"

"Did you see about that boy that got crushed by the Barbra Streisand robot dinosaur?"

"Yes, the British one that was your friend?"

"Well..." Damien paused.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you son? Satan asked, his face filled with concern. 

"Hell-I mean, Heavens no. But it's just..."

Just...?"

"I...is there any way you could bring him here? Have him stay here instead of Heaven?"

"Well, yes but why do you want him here so bad? Oh no, it isn't becau-"

"Yes, it is," Damien said quickly, trying to skip past the topic, "but could you please bring him here instead of Heaven? I...I need him dad."

"Son, have you even thought this through? Are you sure it's just not lust, because I gone through that problem too."

"I tried convincing myself that that's what is was. But it's not. I realized that. I need him. Here, with me. I love him. Please dad?"

"Alright. I suppose you were destined to get my love sick genes. I would probably even do the same thing if I was in your situation. But are you sure you really want him? I can't make this a common doing."

Damien looked his father directly in the eyes and said in a quiet, low voice, "yes."

Satan replied in the same serious tone, "Okay son. I'll do it."

**

"Oh dear," Pip said, looking down at his feet as he meandered around, "what is this place?"

"Hello Pip," Damien greeted, trying to not sound overly giddy.

"D...Damien?" Pip asked in shock and looked up at the source of voice. 

"Yes, it is me Pip. Welcome to Hell," Damien said, throwing any chance of looking calm and collective out the window as he ran up and gave Pip a tight embrace, to which Pip embraced back, happy to have someone who'd even consider giving him a hug.

"Pip, can we take a walk in the park?"

"Why sure!" Pip answered, happy to finally be with the boy again.

**

"So Pip, I really need to talk to you about something," Damien said as they walked the trail, feeling anxiety to confess himself to the person who was the source of why he had anything to confess in the first place.

"Okay."

"Do-do you remember the fat boy's birthday party?"

"I believe I do."

"Do you remember what happened at the fat boy's birthday party?"

"I think so. The firework thing?"

"Yeah. I-I have to explain something to you."

"Alright, what is it?" Pip asked, more concerned.

How about we go sit on the bench and I'll talk about it."

They walked over to the park bench and sat down on it.

"Well...Pip, I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I betrayed you. As soon as I did it, I regretted it. Would you ever forgive me?" If Damien hadn't been so desperate to start rebuilding their relationship, he would have been cringing at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Look Damien, I understand you were just trying to make friends. It was embarrassing, but I'll live-" Pip's face faltered as he realized his mistake in choice of words, "I mean, I'm okay. I wanted you to have friends other than the bully target. I wanted you to be happier at school than I was. Just because you were my only friend didn't mean I wanted me to be your only friend."

"No, Pip, it's not-look, I didn't do it because I wanted to be popular."

"...Then why'd you do it?"

Damien went blank for a second. After that second had passed, he was frantically running through ways in his head to tell Pip how he felt about him without looking too fake or too real, two things that surprisingly weren't that different from each other.

"I did it because..." Pip was staring at him intensely, "I did it because I wanted to make my feelings go away. I was scared of what was happening to me, so I figured that if I could make you hate me, then my feelings would leave since I wouldn't have a chance with you anymore. But I still felt the same about you. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't really love. But I knew that it was. I... I love you Pip." And then Damien grabbed his face and kissed him.

Pip's eyes widened for a second, but then he found himself reciprocating the kiss. This was all new to him. Estella didn't count, he had realized that too late. But he knew this did.

"I love you too, Damien. I just find it strange how the son of Satan is more compatible with me than a woman of my own kind. No wonder I went to hell," Pip said after he broke away from the kiss, giggling. Damien even cracked a smile at the remark. 

"About that..."

"About?" Pip asked, wondering why Damien had gotten so serious all of a sudden.

"I know you were just kidding, but there's an actual reason why you're here. Remember when I said that I regretted what I did to you?"

"Yes..." Pip said, worried now.  _Had Damien not meant his apology?_

"Well, for a long time, I felt a lot of guilt for what I did, and I never won't feel guilt for doing it...when I learned you had died, I was so excited-no not for that reason," Damien said, feeling humored by Pip's offended expression, "heading back to where I was going, when I learned you had died, I saw it as a second chance. I was so desperate to have you back in my life, and I saw this as a way for us to finally be together again. So I asked Satan if he could bring you here instead of..."

"You mean... I could have gone to Heaven? You're making me spend the rest of eternity in Hell so you could tell me you were sorry and that you  _loved me?_ " Pip questioned, becoming angry.

"I wanted to be with you forever."

"And did you ever consider how  _I felt_ about all of this?" Pip's face had turned red, and it wasn't the same red he had when Damien had kissed him.

"I...no," Damien admitted, "But I thought we could work everything out! Besides you weren't upset about going to Hell before!"

"That's because I thought that I was going to Hell in the first place! I never knew that I could have gone to Heaven instead! I've already lived in Hell, now I have to live in it again, for eternity!" Pip's throat was dry and his voice was wavering.

"You don't want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you! ...But I don't want to be here," Pip said, his voice starting to crack.

Damien was on the verge of tears. Damn his father for passing down his surprisingly emotional genes!

"What do you need in order to be happy? I'll do anything! Just please don't be sad!" Damien pleaded.

"I can't do this. Not right now," Pip said, getting up from the bench and running away. Damien could have sworn he was crying. 

**

Damien's original worries had turned out true after all. At first he had a desire for Pip, then love, than an obsession. He shouldn't of thought about Pip in the way he did. His attempts to bring them together never worked, because he had manipulated Pip to want him by making him stay with him forever. He ruined Pip's life, and then Pip left him.

Sometimes bad had good intent behind it, and this was the case with Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This fic is actually based off of a theory I have about this ship! But anyways, I'd really appreciate any thoughts and opinions on how this was in the comments. Thank y'all so much for reading! :P


End file.
